The Midnight Queen
by ValueMyHeart
Summary: In 1464, the War of the Roses have ravaged England for 9 years. Mary Woodville, a Lancastrian noblewoman, can hear the magic of her ancestors' whisper of an upcoming storm between the royal Houses of Lancaster and York. The whole of England will be divided for one final battle and Mary finds herself a central player as she falls in love and marries Richard, Duke of Gloucester.
1. I: March-April 1464

**The Midnight Queen**

 **Summary:** In 1464, the War of the Roses have ravaged England for 9 years. Mary Woodville, a Lancastrian noblewoman, can hear the magic of her ancestors' whisper of an upcoming storm between the royal Houses of Lancaster and York. The whole of England will be divided for one final battle and Mary finds herself a central player as she falls in love and marries Richard, Duke of Gloucester. [Richard/OC]

 **Note: Edited as of 5/4/18**

* * *

 **Chapter I: March-April 1464**

* * *

 **Grafton Manor, Home of the Woodvilles**

Mary Woodville knelt near the river bank only a few yards from her family's home. Soft music echoed through the air making Mary tense up in fear. "Something is coming…" She whispered. A strange mist surrounded the Woodville girl giving off a mask of mystery and Mary knew that it was magic. For centuries, the river only sang to a few select woman in her family tree, full of tales of wonder and secrets.

The song began a few years ago on the day of her sixteenth birthday. Her Lady Mother had been so pleased once she found out that her second eldest daughter was part of her line. Jacquetta started her education about the magic that flowed through her veins.

Mary gripped her basket, collecting things from the bank for her mother's supplies. The morning air blew through the trees as Mary moved her long red hair out of her face. Something was coming, and she knew that it would change the lives of her family forever, for better or for worse. Suddenly, Mary could hear three voices coming from the field ahead. Thinking it could be enemy York soldiers, panic filled her, and Mary quickly hid behind a tree, glancing to find out who it was.

To her relief, it was only her sister older Elizabeth with her two nephews Richard and Thomas Grey. They were walking towards the main road where the false King was rumored to be traveling with his army. "Elizabeth…" Mary called out to her sister, which startled her.

Elizabeth saw her younger sister sprinting towards them from the river bed. "Mary, what are you doing out here so early?" Elizabeth noticed her sister's morning attire, her nightgown with a long cloak to cover her immodesty. "Mother will not be happy with you."

Mary ignored her sister before greeting each of the boys with a small hug. The two boys had recently lost their father and needed the strength of family to make it through the troubling times. "It was only for a few minutes, I was about to go back anyway." She came towards Elizabeth and reached inside the basket taking out an acorn. "Take this, for protection." Elizabeth nodded setting the acorn inside her own basket. "Be careful Elizabeth, the Yorks are unforgiving creatures."

"I know." Elizabeth nodded, taking in the warning. She knew Mary followed mother in the magical arts, so if a warning came from her, Elizabeth would take it to heart.

Mary looked up towards the sky, noticing the time of day. It was time to get back inside before her mother found out that she was outside this early again. She would be confined to the house this time for sure. "I will see you all later, be careful." She watched her sister and nephews depart down the main road before quickly running towards the house.

"Mary!" Her mother stood right next to the entrance of the dining hall with her hands folded across her chest. "Where have you been?"

Mary quickly hid the basket behind her, "I was out by the river."

Jacquetta Woodville moved closer and tenderly moved her child's windblown hair out of her face. She knew that Mary was linked to the call of the river like her ancestors before her. "I heard the song too my sweet, but we need to be more careful. England is in the middle of a war right now. If anything were to happen to you." Her Lady Mother quickly hugged her before taking the basket from her hands. "We will look through this," She looked up at Mary. "Next time I will go with you and get proper ingredients."

Mary nodded, her lips forming a small smile before she started to walk upstairs to her own chambers that she shared with her various little sisters. On the way up, both mother and daughter pasted a large mirror on the right side of the staircase. Mary glanced upon it and her eyes widened.

Jacquetta quickly noticed her daughter's expression placing her hand on Mary's cheek. "Mary, you're as cold as ice, Mary…" Her daughter could not hear her though because Mary was in the middle of a seeing; a vision of the future or past. All around her, the room was covered with mists, with no walls, it seemed to go on forever. Mary stood there in her nightgown focusing on the shadowy type figure standing a few feet before her.

It was a man, about the height of her brother Anthony with broad shoulders, a warrior's stature and long black midnight hair. Something within Mary caused her to reach out in some sort of trance. Before she could place her hand on his shoulder, the man quickly turned around causing Mary to catch her breath. Intense blue eyes were staring right into her soul, straight into her heart.

"Mary!" The mist retreated as fast as it came, and Mary was pulled back into reality. She blinked quickly before glancing around, she saw her mother, worried. "Mother, what happened?" Her hands felt so cold and her body shook from the sensation of the vision.

Jacquetta wrapped her into a hug, holding her daughter's trembling body. "It was your first real seeing, now tell me what you saw?"

Mary almost trembled at the thought of the man in her vision, "Blue eyes and midnight black hair." Mary withdrew from her mother's embrace, looking into her eyes, "I saw a man staring at me."

Jacquetta herself was speechless feeling proud of her daughter. Mary was one of her beautiful daughters with bright red hair, blue eyes and white porcelain skin. Their Lady Mother obviously sent Mary a vision of her future husband, someone of great importance in England. "You saw a vision of your future husband, you are truly blessed my dear Mary."

Mary nodded to her mother continuing her path upstairs to begin getting ready for the day. It was too late in the morning to go back to bed and she knew for certain that she wouldn't get any sleep with the vision playing over and over in her mind. She quietly changed into a light blue dress her mother had gifted her on her last name day. Mary braided her long red hair into a simple braid before joining her brothers in the hall.

Mary came to the first-floor landing and saw her mother coming out of the great hall, freshly changed for the day with a cup in her hand. "Mother? Who is here?" Mary peeked into the dining room and saw Elizabeth standing with a soldier. "Mother?"

"The King."

This was not King Henry. This meant he was…. all the blood drained out of Mary's face. She immediately understood what her morning vision by the river meant. The King was making a house call to look upon her sister Elizabeth, a widow whose husband fought against his army and a commoner at that. This Edward of York was known as a womanizer and slept with almost all the wives of London. There was only one way this situation would turn out. If this King won and called Elizabeth to court, she would most likely become his mistress.

Mary quickly moved towards the kitchens and out the main gate when she spotted another man upon a great horse. His arrogance overflowed her senses and Mary knew that this man was very dangerous. "Well what do we have here? Another Woodville girl?" He said, with a sarcastic tone and eyes that swept over her body. Mary knew who this was, Lord Warwick, the Kingmaker.

Mary wanted to curse at him for being rude in front of a Lady but was determined to remain one as her mother had taught her to become. "My Lord, welcome to Grafton Manor." She curtsied.

"It is no welcome, my Lady." He sneered back at her.

"It is no pleasure on this end either my lord." She quickly bit her tongue before Mary heard another man laughing behind her. Mary quickly sank into a curtsey when she saw the York King behind her. "Your Grace," She just insulted the King's own cousin! It was going to be her head for sure!

"It seems you have lost your charm cousin." Edward joked before reaching his arm out to the young Lady. He smiled at the red-haired beauty that rose from the dirt with bright blue eyes. "I am sorry my Lady, my dear cousin doesn't know how to treat a lady."

Mary couldn't help but smile back at this King, relieved that he was not offended at her loose tongue. 'It is quite alright Your Grace, I was merely reminded Lord Warwick about manners, hopefully he can keep better track of them this time."

Warwick held his tongue. This child, no, a woman was just as much of a temptress as her sister. Edward was just as interested in this pretty creature as he was with Elizabeth. "He has a good teacher my Lady. Now you must know my name, what may I call you?"

"Lady Mary Woodville, Your Grace, it is an honor to meet you."

He kissed her hand, "It was a pleasure Lady Mary, but we must be off, and perhaps we will see each other again.'" Mary curtsied again, as the King mounted his horse, galloping away. Once he was out of sight, Mary quickly turned around going towards the river bank, worried at what just happened.

The King had come to their small family home and left with his eyes on Elizabeth. Something big was going to happen, and little did Mary though, she would become a central player in the War of the Roses.

* * *

Dusk crept upon the house as Mother led Elizabeth and herself out into the manor grounds towards the river's end. Elizabeth was looking all around, watching for any intruders that might see them. "Mother, where are you taking us?"

"You'll see." Mother answered setting the lantern down in the dirt. "Both of you, choose a thread."

"Magic? Do you want to be drowned on a ducking stool? It's forbidden, and you promised."

"No-one knows but you, Mary and me. We are descended from the river goddess Melusina. Magic is in our blood, Elizabeth. Now choose a thread."

Mother had two sets of thread for them both. As Elizabeth grasped a thread, Mary grabbed one from the other set, unsure of what to do next. Mother cut the other threads away, and the river swallowed them whole. "What were they?" Mary asked.

"Things that you will never know. Children who will not be born, chances you will not take. They are lost to you both." Mother asked.

"And what will I catch at the end of this fishing line of yours, Mother?" Elizabeth asked.

"The future. Reel it in. A foot every day."

Mother left them both alone and Mary drew her thread in a foot. Elizabeth did the same and as both sisters looked at each other, they both were filled with a sense of urgency. "Elizabeth,"

"Yes?"

Mary gulped. "In the years to come, we must keep trust in each other."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, we must." Both put their arms around each other and walked back to the house, the sound of the river echoing behind them.

* * *

The next day, Mary kept away when King Edward visited her humble family home, opting to stay upstairs, listening from above. He had eyes for Elizabeth and Mary knew nothing good came from that look. They were from the House of Lancaster and an enemy to this King, yet he still desired Elizabeth.

Her sweet father railed to the King and her idiot brothers followed suit. They had no respect to play pretend. If this King won, he would control all their fortunes and he needed to know they didn't mean any trouble to him.

She walked towards her mirror, sat down and looked at herself in the mirror. Red hair and blue eyes. A trait not found recurring in her family. Her hand traveled across her neck as her mind wandered back to her vision. Those eyes just startled her so much.

Her indeed wandered and wandered until one of her sisters came to fetch her for dinner. Mary quickly came into the hall and greeted her father with a kiss on the cheek. Richard smiled at his second eldest daughter, such a radiant soul. "Perhaps we should go and wave them off, I am sure the girls would love to see the army." Her mother began the conversation, earning a smug answer from her father.

Mary tuned out the rest of the conversation and focused on her meal. Ever since that morning in the mirror, she felt different and strange. "Are we Yorkist now?" Her father's booming voice interrupted her thoughts and Mary glanced from the other side of the table at her parents. Rarely did they fight and when they did, it was over something very important.

"Yes, if he wins and he is likely to, then he will control all our fortunes, and all of the marriages, and there are many girls in this family Richard." Her mother said before raising a cup to her lips, causing her father to falter.

"Sometimes, woman, you even scare me. Very well. We'll do it your way. And we'll wear white roses too, if you wish, if you can find some this early." Her father announced as the siblings rushed to get ready for the army's arrival.

Her little sisters were running around like chickens in farm, begging to wear each other gowns and colorful ribbons. Mary laughed before finishing her simple braid. Mary saw that her sister Elizabeth was looking outside the window, out to the directions of the fields. Her mind was on the King. "Elizabeth, be careful, he had that look upon him."

Elizabeth nodded before putting her own dress over her head. Soon enough her family walked towards the spot where Elizabeth personally met the King, Mary stayed towards the back of the group, with her mother's old green cloak covering her red hair. She wanted to get away from the King's army as fast as possible without being disrespectful.

After a few minutes the King's army came around the corner and everyone swept into a quick bow or curtsy. Her father began talking to the King until Warwick made a crude comment about the flowers they were wearing, which signaled their support for the House of York. Mary wanted nothing more than to show Warwick some more manners, but she held her tongue. Soon enough, the army began to leave but not before she saw Edward and Elizabeth talking alone not far from anyone else. There was a surprise look upon Elizabeth's face and it almost made Mary smile. Elizabeth was falling in love with the King, and from the look of it, he was too.

As soon as they returned home, Mary quickly took off to the rover and breathed in the mists coming from the waters. It relaxed her, sending a message that everything would be alright in the end.

* * *

Later that night, Mary rolled the thread in land, repeatedly until she heard a lite metal sound. She bent down to pick up the end of the thread, smoothing the piece of metal in her hand.

"A boar…"

* * *

"Mary a letter!" Elizabeth ran into the room causing Mary to jump up in fright. She quickly took it from Elizabeth's hands, reading it. "My love…not wife." Mary said, causing Elizabeth to become even more upset. A few days ago, Elizabeth had done the unthinkable and married Edward.

Mary found out about it after the ceremony, only after mother spilled the beans to her that morning. Mary swore on her immortal soul not to tell anyone until Edward sent for Elizabeth to come to court as his wife. Times were changing, and her family was in the middle of it! "Why does he not write about our marriage?" Elizabeth asked, pacing the room.

"Lizzie, it's going to be alright, Edward loves you." She put the letter back on the bed, moving towards Elizabeth. "Dear sister, all will be well." She circled her arms around her, and Elizabeth hugged her back, overcome with sadness.

A few days later, a letter came from Edward, stating Elizabeth as his Queen. It was a joyous time in the household as the family prepared to leave for court. Mary packed her gowns with her other little sisters tweeting like birds all around her. Elizabeth asked Mary to be her Chief Lady-in-Waiting, so Mary would join them in court.

Mary rode next to her sister The Queen of England with a smile on her face. She was happy for her sister that she married her true love, although she was worried about the Court and this war that was still fresh in their minds. As the party came to a stop, Anthony quickly helped Mary off her horse. "Sister,"

Mary kissed her brother's cheek. "Brother."

Mary turned around with a smile on her face until she stopped cold. Anthony noticed as her skin went as cold as ice and her eyes widened in shock. "Mary?" Her mother asked with concern, but Mary didn't hear her. She couldn't hear anyone. Up at the top of the stairs, next to the King was the man from her vision! Her heart hammered faster and faster, stunned at this new development, shocked. This man was Richard, Duke of Gloucester!

Her hand tightened around the small metal boar in her hand. How could she have not known this? It was in front of her all along. Richard's personal symbol was a boar!

Her heart stopped all together as he peered down at her and for an instant, the world stopped all around them, and it all became clear. A thread attached them to each other and now there was no turning back!


	2. II: May 1464

**A/N: I am so sorry that this is so late! I couldn't get any writing down when I have no creativity juices flowing. I will try my hardest to keep updating as fast as I can but please be patient with me. Oh, there is a little surprise coming in this chapter, but be warned! Some of you may hate me after this... enjoy and let me know what you think! - ValueMyHeart**

 **Edited as of 5/4/18**

* * *

 **Chapter II: May 1464**

* * *

Life at court these last few months was turbulent, to say the least. King Edward and Elizabeth were excepting a new heir to the throne within weeks of their marriage. Tonight, was a celebration the Elizabeth's pregnancy and all the court attended. Mary sat beside her father and brother Anthony, laughing at the jugglers and acrobats. "They are all wonderful!" She said to her father as he laughed along with her. "I hope the dancing starts soon…"

"Not too soon for you my little one." Richard said, with a note of distant on his face. He didn't want his second oldest daughter to marry soon after Elizabeth.

Mary laughed at the sight of her father's face while drinking an ale. "Father, do you not want more grandchildren? I would hate to become a spinster."

He drank his ale and took Mary's hand. "Not too soon my dear, I would hate to part with you for just anyone."

Mary kissed her father's hand with a small smile on her face. "I know Papa."

After that the music started to play and Anthony stood up from his seat. "Dearest sister, may I have this dance?" Their father motioned for Mary to do with her brother and they lined up with the other dancers. Elizabeth nodded to her siblings from her chair while Edward stared at Mary with a small smirk on his face. Mary knew that look anywhere. It was the same look when Edward meant to have her sister the first day he came into their lives.

Mary broke eye connect with Edward to glance over at Anthony who lead the dance as the music began again. Her brother swirled her between dancers, making Mary laugh. "Can she look anymore sour?" Mary spoke about Lady Margaret Stafford, dressed in a deep color red gown, alongside her much older husband. The lady was Mary's age yet looked so much more ancient with no smile to her lovely face, it was one of pure misery.

Antony glanced over towards the Lady, "Her house is no longer in power and has married a man twice her age, I wouldn't be happy either."

Mary felt pity for the young lady, "Perhaps if she could have another child it wouldn't be so bad." The dance came to an end and Mary curtsied to her brother before turning around to see Lord Warwick behind her. "My lord, do you not have any manners at all?"

Warwick's eyes went into slits, yet she never felt frightened of this man. "My Lady, I would keep that mouth shut before it gets you into trouble. I meant to ask for the next set."

Mary's eyes widened in shock and surprise. An enemy of her family asking her to dance? What was he playing at? "I don't know why you are asking this my lord, but you will need to ask my father first."

Warwick gestured back to Edward who was smiling at them both, while Elizabeth, her mother and father all looked upset. "I asked his Majesty's permission. He said that he would love nothing better than for his favorite cousin to dance with his beloved sister."

That's it. Warwick went over her father's head and went straight to the King, of course Edward would approve. He loved and trusted his cousin more than anything. "If the King gave his permission, then why not."

Warwick took her hand in his leading her back to the floor with the other dancers. The music began as he drew her close. "Pity your father has not married you yet. A man could get a fine son off you."

Mary met his eyes, her tone laced with fury. "I don't know if your Lady mother gave you such liberties with your loose tongue. This is an unappropriated topic and none of your business."

"It is my business my Lady. It seems that the King has arranged a match for you himself." Warwick said with a smug tone about his voice. It made her hair stand up on end. She glanced over at Edward who was speaking with her parents who had a shocked look upon their faces.

Mary said in a neutral tone, her body tightening as Warwick's hands went to her hips. "His Majesty would inform me and my family about a match for my hand."

Warwick laughed. "My Lady, Edward is so concerned with your personal happiness that he has arranged someone from his family to look after you." His voice drifted off as Mary look about the room until they fell on Richard. The King's brother gaze met hers and for a second her heart leaped. Did Richard ask for her hand?! "We are to wed in a fortnight."

Warwick's voice made her gasp and her world was becoming a living hell! "What?" She asked.

"Edward has arranged our marriage Mary." Warwick put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. "As I saw my lady, your mouth had best learn to control itself before we wed." He kissed her forehead as he left Mary in the middle of the dance floor, with tears almost coming down her face.

She caught Elizabeth's gaze, as it went to her father, mother and other family. As soon as it fell back on Richard's face, tears came down her face. She fled the hall as her name was being yelled. Mary cared not who was calling her name. She needed to escape from this place before she married that devil!

She wondered around endless corridors before she came upon the Royal garden. Mary collapsed on the dirt path, weeping into her hands until she felt the river's song. Mary stood up, running down several paths until she came upon a small rover. She collapsed by the river's edge, finding the only solstice in this forsaken place for the first time in several months.

The moon began to rise in the sky as Mary lay in the dirt of the river bank feeling the river's soft current flow between her finger tips. "Mary…" She heard a voice coming from the water's edge. Mary went to sit up but heard the splashing coming from the water. Mary shut her eyes, trying not to peek as this sound came to her. Wet tender hands combed through her hair was a woman's bod leaned against her back, soaking her gown. "Mary…" The voice was so sweet, tender and had a mother's loving tone laced underneath. "Fear not my child. Your destiny will come to you in time," 'Richard…' Mary thought, "Embrace this change. Marry and give the devil a son to bring love back to his family line."

The hands stopped combing through her hair as footsteps approached the river. "Mother, she is over here! Mary!" It was her brother Anthony who picked her up from the river's edge, tucking her shivering body next to his warm one.

Mary could hear her parents' worried voices as she was brought to her chambers. It was all a fuss as her mother took over her care, sending her straight into bed. Once all the servants, Jacquetta turned back towards her daughter. "Mary! What happened?"

Mary opened her eyes staring at the fire burning in her stone fireplace. "I will marry Warwick."

* * *

"I will marry Warwick." Mary repeated.

The next morning, Elizabeth commanded Mary to her chambers and that's when she told her family that she consented to the Edward's match. "It is a good match for me and it will provide us with an opportunity to tie Warwick to our family interest."

In truth it was a grand match for any girl in England. It provided her a wealthy match to prosperous army that would keep Elizabeth safe on the throne. Mary had thought long and hard about this match. If Warwick were to die and Mary gave him a son, it would provide her with enough standing to marry the King's brother. Her future stepdaughters Isabel and Anne would marry off. Mary would control most of the Neville wealth in her son's name.

"Mary, we don't have to marry you to him…" Elizabeth said to her sister yet could see the advantage of this match. It would tie Warwick to their cause once and for all. Mary straightened up, "I am honored to marry Lord Warwick in a few days' time." Elizabeth meet her sister's gaze knowing the future would now change with Mary's marriage to the Kingmaker.

* * *

Elizabeth's coronation followed the next day and it was a glorious day for England. Mary stood next to her betrothed Warwick as Elizabeth sat up next to the King with St. Edward's crown on her head. "Mary." Warwick spoke up leading her along into the crowd towards his daughters. "I would introduce you to my daughters, Isabel and Anne." Both girls curtsied to her and Mary smile. They were beautiful creatures, yet she was a few years older than them both. "Girls, this is Mary, your future stepmother. It would please me if you would keep her company while I go speak with the King."

Warwick withdrew his hand from her arm and kissed her on the forehead before walking to join the King. No doubt it was about the treaty in France that he had been working on for a year until Elizabeth had come into the picture. "Isabel, Anne it is wonderful to finally meet you. I look forward to becoming your new mother."

"It is our pleasure My Lady." Isabel answered with obvious distant in her voice. "Our father said you wept with joy upon hearing the news a few nights ago and swooned out in the garden."

Mary's smile became strained. Yes, that was the official story or Warwick's version of the night as he figures out what happened. No doubt he had meant to hit her, but in front of the King, her father and brothers, he didn't dare yet.

"Do you love father?" Little Anne asked her future stepmother with amazement. The Queen's sister was so beautiful and kind. She knew that Lady Mary would love them as daughters, not after their Lady Mother had died the previous year.

"I am fond of him Anne." Mary answered, although none of it was true. She could not stand Warwick yet even learn to love him. "I believe in time as I grow to know him that I will love him." Anne took Mary's hand with a small smile. "Believe me when I saw that I don't want to replace your Lady Mother, I only wish to become a friend if you need me."

Little Anne seemed to beam yet Isabel didn't seem so welcoming. "My Girls, I hope you have not scared my future bride. Lord knows her nerves got the best of her a few nights ago." Mary could feel the mocking tone in his voice, but she didn't say anything.

"My Lord," Her father came up, "May I borrow my daughter for one moment?"

Warwick nodded. "My Lord."

Mary could breathe as her father pulled her away from the dragon's den back into her family's circle. "Thank you, father, I believe I will never survive this union."

Richard took his daughter's hand. "There is still time, tell the King you don't want this marriage."

"No father…" Mary said. "This marriage will support Lizzie's descent to the throne."

"It's not your job to protect Elizabeth, what of your own happiness?"

Mary smiled, her mind wondering back to Richard. "It will come sooner than we think."

* * *

Mary scurried down the main hall to Elizabeth's chambers the following morning. She served as the Queen's Chief Lady-in-Waiting until her upcoming marriage. Now she was going to be late for her duty and Elizabeth would not be happy. She moved past an enclave and heard, "Lady Mary." Mary stopped dead center in the corridor, looking to her left.

Richard, Duke of Gloucester stood in the shadows with a dark look in his eyes. She felt his eyes moving up and down her figure. Mary could feel herself standing up, letting him look at her with such liberties a lover would. "You Grace. You have returned to court." For the last few months, Richard had gone to his estates, seeing to them. Only considering the coronation had he returned.

"Yes." Richard moved from the dark corridor walking up towards her. "Much has been tended to but now I plan on staying at court as long as my brother has need of me." He glanced at Lady Mary's red hair as it fell loose upon her shoulders. "I trust the Queen has kept you busy."

Mary laughed, despite the impulse to roll her eyes. "Yes, Elizabeth can be demanding,"

"I wanted to congratulate you on your upcoming marriage to my cousin. He will give you many children." Richard almost seemed sincere, but she knew that he is as upset about the match just as she was.

"I am lucky to marry into such a noble family." Mary said in a neutral voice. "My Lord forgive me, but I must hurry to the Queen's chambers. She hates to be kept waiting."

"Yes." He said before moving past here. "I trust to find you again later. I find myself lacking true friends lately and thought my cousin's bride might be an excellent companion."

* * *

 ** _Later_** _,_

Mary ventured through the castle, feeling as she was walking on air. Her conversation with Richard lightened her spirits. Now, it was time to attend the court where her formal betrothal would be announced to the whole of England. Warwick met her at the entrance with both of his daughters in attendance. Isabel gave no greeting, yet little Annie smiled at her future stepmother. The former Countess had been dead for three years dying in childbirth. It had been too long since little Annie had felt a mother's embrace and Mary would be that for the girl if she wished it.

Edward came forward with a bright smile on his face, a cup of ale in his hand. The King was merry from drink and clapped his cousin on the back. "My lords and ladies of the court. I am happy to announce that my cousin Lord Warwick has consented to marry Lady Mary Woodville in a fortnight's time. May you have many children together cousin!" He exclaimed while the rest of the court raised their cups to their future marriage.

Warwick led her to the opposite of the room, his hand tightening around hers and Mary could feel his anger. "I would have never consented to this match if you were not becoming." He whispered to her.

Mary decided to play long with her future husband. She remembered it was her destiny to marry Richard, and she would but why make herself miserable until then. Perhaps their marriage could be pleasurable if his interests kept in line with the Kings. "I can see you still need to work on your manners my lord, but rest assure, I would be happy to teach you."

His eyes glazed over in lust and Mary felt triumph. She may never love Warwick because he was the devil in disguise but was it wrong to find some pleasure within her marriage? It didn't make her wanton to desire her future husband, it just made her human. "I can't wait to see that milady." He kissed her hand before venturing off to the King who clapped him over the back again.

"My dear Mary." George, the king's other brother came over with two cups of ale in his hands, with a jolly smile on his face. "I must say that I am surprised that you Woodville girls are marrying powerful men." He offered her the ale in his hand.

Mary snatched it away from him and took a sip, the bitterness running down her throat. "You're Grace, we Woodville girls have the beauty and brains other ladies of the court to not own. It must be attractive to powerful men. If you'll excuse me."

She walked away from George towards the cocoon of her family. She would breathe easier with her mother coming closer. "Mother, I have a question?"

"Yes?" Jacquetta answered.

"It is wrong to try and find pleasure in my marriage to Warwick? Does that make me a traitor to our cause?"

Jacquetta smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "No, my sweet. It makes you human for wanting to have some understanding between you and your future husband. You are a woman who needs affection and if Warwick will give you that, then my daughter, your marriage could be successful until the time has come to marry Richard." The last part was low to where no one could hear it besides her and her mother.

"I hope Elizabeth will understand that mother." She glanced over to the Queen who was laughing alongside with her father up at the table. "You know how she is like when her wrath is spurred." Mary didn't want to betray her sister the Queen, yet she wanted to live her own life. Mary took another sip of her ale while catching Richard glancing over. She met his gaze, held it and raised her cup in acknowledgement. He returned the gesture, Mary drank it all down, allowing the bitterness to consume her throat.


	3. III: June 1464 - September 1465

**A/N:** I knew that the last chapter would be some plot twist! I threw that in on whim because it would bring some more drama into Mary's life and make her grow as a character. Truth be told, no matter Edward's fondness of Mary, she was not of station to wed a Royal Duke, no matter if she is the Queen's sister. I believe that with the Neville wealth behind her, it makes her an eligible prospect for Richard in the future. I also need to think about Anne's role in this a little more, although I might have a solution to that dilemma. I hope you like this next chapter! Leave me a review!

 **Edited as of 5/7/18**

* * *

 **Chapter III: June-September 1464**

* * *

Her wedding dress was made of white damask and satin laced with white diamonds in the bodice and veil. It was worth more than her entire wardrobe put together. Warwick saved no expense as the King provided them with a feast fit for royalty. Mary wanted to be happy at the chance of having her own life and family. She wasn't perfect and knew that this marriage would bring wealth and position at court. Marrying Warwick would make her own of the central courtiers at court. Yet deep in her heart, she was terrified. Warwick was a cold man who only thought about himself, would he ever care for her as a husband should?

The wedding date had arrived. In the span of a fortnight, the preparations took almost all the bride's time. Warwick had sent his daughters to help with the decisions. Mary was happy to receive little Annie, who desperately needed a mother-figure in her life. The little girl absolutely expressed her adoration for her future stepmother, who was full of kindness and grace. Isabel on the other hand was a bitter little thing who would only speak when she was spoken too. Mary paid her no mind, determined to marry her off as soon as possible to a man of her choosing. Although, if Isabel would become more pleasant towards her, Mary vowed to love her as a mother should. It all demanded on Isabel's actions. "You look so beautiful My Lady." Little Annie said while Mary took a sip of ale to calm her nerves.

Mary smiled warmly took Anne's hands into her own. "That's kind child. This war has been hard on us all and I know your Lady Mother lost her life because of it. I don't seek to replace her, but perhaps we may be friends."

Little Annie beamed with joy as Isabella glanced outside the window, thinking of her beloved mother. It was not right that her father was remarrying so soon after her mother's death. Mary let go of little Annie's hands as her mother walked into the room with her herd of her little sisters flowing like little ducklings. "Anne, Isabella. Go find your friends and enjoy the festivities until the ceremony. I will see you then." Both of her future step daughters curtsied and walked out of the room with both of their heads held high. A soft smile came upon her face, "I believe I can love them."

Jacquetta smoothed out her daughter's veil on her bed. "Of course you can my dear. Children are a blessing. Those poor girls have no mother to guide them any longer. It will be your duty to care for them. Lord knows their father only sees them as pawns." Her mother kissed her cheek. "It will also be your duty to provide children for your husband. Remember that tonight, it may be painful, and Warwick may only think of himself. Be prepared."

Fear hit he hot core. Surely even Warwick wasn't such a savage that he would be considerate of her lack of experience tonight. She prayed to God that he would kind to her tonight and try being a caring husband. She turned her mind to another subject.

Mary honestly lost count of how many courtiers were present today. Even Margaret Beaufort and her husband were attending today. She had voiced her opinion to the King about a smaller affair, but he insisted on the grandness of the event. His beloved cousin and sister-by-marriage would bind the Houses of York and Lancaster together once more. "He can't possible believe that my marriage to Warwick will end the war." Mary said as her mother refastened her hair.

She fastened another knot, "No, but it gives people hope that these wars will end for good." Jacquetta never wanted this kind of marriage for Mary who was clearly destined for the King's brother Richard, yet it improved her prospects in the future. She would be of rank to marry Richard in the future. "Mary, you look absolutely beautiful."

Mary felt her mother's kiss upon her brow and stood up from the chair. "Mother, could you take the servants away for a moment? I need to do something…"

Her mother turned to the servants rushing around her outer chambers. "My daughter wishes to have privacy.' The servants all vacated their duties, leaving the two women alone.

Jacquetta closed her daughter's chamber doors and locked them from the inside, to make sure they were not disturbed. Mary went to the wall and removed a wooden board that was slightly loose. Inside was a mirror and herbs from around the castle to help with the magic. Her Lady Mother took the mirror from her hands to set up the offering. "This is dangerous my dear. On your wedding day no less."

Mary sat down at her vanity, lighting the candle and blowing it out. "I need to be reassured about all of this." She waved her hand back and forth in circular motions, encouraging any type of vision to come forth. "Mother, I am afraid."

Her Lady Mother took her cheek and turned it towards her. "You must be strong. You'll marry Warwick for duty as I once did."

* * *

Her mother's words rang in her mind as Mary walked down the aisle towards Warwick and the priest. Out of the corner of her eye Mary could see the King's brother, Richard staring out of the corner of his eye, his body towards the front of the church. She could see the disgust in his eyes and the longing. She felt the longing to run in his arms and marry him now, but she would have to be patient. Elizabeth and Edward stood in the royal booth with smiles on their faces.

Warwick held out his hand towards her and Mary accepted with ease. Together they both knelt as the priest began the ceremony. She was married to the Kingmaker and she hoped with all her being that it could be a happy marriage while it lasted.

Her husband took her hand as they walked to the carriage that would take them back to the palace for the feast provided by the King. The door was closed, and it was just the two of them inside. "You look beautiful Mary." Warwick's hand went to her inner thigh, squeezing it, and lifting her gown. His hand went between her legs and a hot flash shot up her body. Her slightly gasped as he parted her legs even more as the carriage rode through the streets of London. The crowds of people drifted into the background. "Very innocent and beautiful."

"My lord," Mary leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, purring with pleasure as moving her lower body to meet his hands. No one was watching them, and she no longer cared as Warwick gave her a guilty pleasure. She had signed a deal with the devil and clearly enjoyed his hot flames of lust radiating throughout her body.

The carriage came to a halt as his hand abandoned her thigh to open the door. She tried to catch her breath as she rearranged her gown to hide the fact her husband had done to her. He held out his hand and Mary took it, exiting the carriage. The King and Elizabeth were waiting for them at the entrance of the palace. Annie and Isabel were there was while, only one was smiling brightly at the sight of the married couple.

"Cousin…" Edward hugged Warwick, "You are a very lucky man." Edward took her hand and kissed it. She smiled at him before turning her attention to Elizabeth who was not smiling but had a warning look on her face. Mary had not forgotten that Warwick was still insulted about Edward marrying Elizabeth.

"Be careful Mary." Elizabeth whispered as she came to kiss her sister's cheek. Mary nodded her head before Warwick took her hand before following the King and Queen into the palace for the feast.

Mary gasped as her husband led her into the main hall. There were flowers everywhere with dishes of food. "The King went overboard with this feast." Warwick whispered as they took their seats of honor at the head table.

Mary honestly agreed with her husband. "My lord, I agree with you. I voiced to the King that it would be too much but alas he didn't take my opinion seriously."

Warwick took his sip of his ale before turning to his bride. "Edward has a tendency to hush into things without thinking about the consequences."

Mary silently took a sip of her ale ignoring the fact he was referring to Elizabeth. She almost jumped out of her chair as Warwick's hand went towards her lap. Thankfully there was a long table cloth and no one behind or beside them as he lifted her dress. His hand was hot against her shivering legs. His fingers once again went to her hot core and Mary almost moaned out loud. She tried to keep a straight face as her husband's fingers moved inside her. Mary leaned closer to him as he kissed her lips. Her hands went to his hair, pulling him closer. The courtiers around them started to laugh as the music played.

"Warwick, save it for the bedchamber!" Edward hollered out coming towards them. Mary leaned away from her husband, he lips bruised as his hand abandoned her core again. "There will be plenty of time for that."

Mary took another sip of her ale, slightly embarrassed that the whole court was staring at her. Richard was across the hall, watching from the darkness as she behaved like a whore in Warwick's arms.

They left the hall two hours later, full of food, ale and merriment. Warwick dismissed her servants as she stood alone in the candle light under his hot gaze. "My lor-"

He held a hand up to stop her. "Call me Richard, Mary. We are married now." She put that hand under her chin as he lifted her lip to hers. Hot pleasure exploded through her being as Warwick removed her dress and tossed her on the bed. He prepared her for the consummation and pleasured her until the bright light of the dawn.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure?" Mary asked the midwife in her chambers. For the last few months of her marriage, Warwick tired her endlessly for the hopes of a male heir. Now, she was positive that she was with child.

The midwife confirmed her pregnancy and Mary was floating on air. Things were coming along nicely. Elizabeth's coronation was a few days away and the court was in a hurry of preparing. Mary rushed down the corridor hoping to catch her husband before he entered the council chambers. "My Lord."

Warwick look up at his young wife who looked flushed and out of breath. "My Lady." She went towards him with a smile on her face.

"It has happened my love. I am with child." Mary closed her eyes as her husband kissed her forehead. He suggested that she retire from the court to the county of Warwick castle with his daughters for the health of their unborn child.

He kissed her forehead again before walking away to the King's council chambers. Mary wondered to Elizabeth's chambers where her sister and mother were playing cards. She announced that she was finally with child and Warwick was sending her to Warwick castle after the coronation. "That is wonderful news Mary." Her Lady Mother kissed her forehead.

Mary followed her mother's advice and kept herself strong through all of this. Warwick was a better husband and tried to be affectionate to her in private. At least she was left to her own devices and kept herself out of his way. She would be strong for her family, and her child on the way. In the corner of her mind was a thought of Richard, who she had not seen in a long time. He had distanced himself knowing she found some type of pleasure in her husband's arms. Was it wrong to want to feel wanted by a man who was not her Richard?


	4. IV: April 1466 – October 1467

**Author's Note:** Oh, my goodness, has it been almost six months since I last updated. To tell you the truth I almost lost interest completely yet I am going to try to sit down and write more. I moved out on my own and its more of a relaxed environment, perfect for writing. I have made a time line for this chapter, so here it is:

 **Elizabeth of York birth - 11 February 1466**

 **Birth of Mary's son – 13 April 1466**

 **Rumors that Warwick was now sympathetic to the Lancaster cause – October 1467**

 **Edited as of 5/7/18**

* * *

 **III: April 1466 – October 1467**

* * *

On the day of our Lord, 13 April 1466, Lady Mary Woodville: the 17th Countess Warwick sat looking out at the grounds. It was the final month of her pregnancy and Mary couldn't move around at all. She was glad to retire from the court seven months ago to the countryside with her two stepdaughters. Warwick castle was a beautiful and Mary kept herself busy readying the nursery for her child.

Mary hoped this child was a son who could inherit his father's lands. If she failed, the lands would go to Warwick's nephew. She knew it was a boy, Mary had foreseen it on the night she conceived. Her hands caressed her stomach with tenderness, singing a sweet lullaby. Her baby kicked, letting her know he was there and loving her.

"Lady Mother, are you comfortable enough?" Little Annie was rearranging her stepmother's pillows. Her youngest stepdaughter took to calling her Lady Mother. Mary didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise, little Annie needed female guidance in her life.

Her husband Warwick was away at court. Mary felt at peace when her husband stayed at court. Her senses were clear headed about the harm he could cause her family. Yet when he was here, her mind fogged at his faults. She desired him with a vengeance.

Mary had to remain cautious of him.

Mary knew he hated her sister Elizabeth and the rest of the Rivers family. Warwick hated that he didn't have control over Edward any longer. He was a King who listened to other advisors.

Messengers poured into her castle with news of the court. Overtime Mary pieced together the events one by one. Her sisters wrote of their new marriages. Her husband wrote of his capture of old king Henry and how the King wouldn't deny him anything now.

The King wrote to Mary about the marriage of his sister Margaret to her cousin in Burgundy. Warwick wouldn't be getting his lands in France because of this marriage and Mary was glad for it. He needed to remain in England, where Edward watched him.

Her sister the Queen, wrote of Warwick's failed attempt to marry his daughters to Edward's brothers. Isabelle promised to George while Little Annie to Richard. Mary felt her heart freeze in terror at the thought of her stepdaughter marrying Richard. If she remained Warwick's wife till the end of her days, Anne would never marry Richard. She would find another husband.

Her Richard wrote of the Queen's pregnancy and the birth of a beautiful healthy baby girl. The new princess was named Elizabeth. He also wrote that the court was less bright without her presence. He also congratulated her on her pregnancy. She could feel the heartbreak and affection within the writing itself. She needed to respond and remind him that her heart would belong to him, forever.

She was so nervous about this childbirth. Her own mother had birthed 14 babies in her lifetime, yet Mary knew that women died from childbirth. Her Lady Mother promised to come, yet remained at court with Elizabeth, planning their futures. What about the future of her grandchild, this child? Mary understood Elizabeth was the Queen, but Mary needed her mother too. Did she matter as Elizabeth did?

Mary embraced her gifts of magic while Elizabeth denied them. Mary could hear the wind blowing outside, almost sounding like a lullaby. Mary turned to her stepdaughter, "I am alright Annie, a little tired. Help me unlace my dress, it seems to grow tired by the hour." Annie began to unlace the front of her dress and Mary felt better. Something was different about today, but it made her feel anxious. "Have you taken a turn around the gardens yet today?" Annie shook her head no and Mary laughed. "Spend an hour outside, you spent too much time inside today."

Annie left at her command, and Mary lifted herself off the chair to her secret compartment. There inside was a mirror, a bowl and some herbs. Mary poured water into the bowl, set it in front of the mirror and went over to a spare candle. She lit a flower on fire. She whistled. calling the magic of her ancestors forth.

There in the mirror, a fog began to appear. Mary could see herself sitting by a fire, cradling a small baby in her arms. She heard the river nearby whispering a lullaby. Mary came out of the vision with a smile on her face.

She was going to survive childbirth. It was all going to be alright. Sometime later, Mary heard a knock on her door, "My lady," Mary was surprised to see Isabel at her door. "You have a visitor, the Duke of Gloucester." Isabel moved aside as Richard came into the outer chamber, still wearing his riding gear.

Mary was shocked, yet she offered Richard a smile before standing up. "Thank you, Isabel. Go down to the kitchen and tell the cook that we must have a dinner prepared for the Duke at once. Also find your sister and inform her of the news." Isabel curtsied before leaving her stepmother and cousin alone together. "Your Grace, you are welcomed here at Warwick castle."

"Your hospitality is refreshing Lady Mary," He moved to her side as Mary began to wobble from the weight of her belly. "Sit down my lady, it must be weary for you to stand so long."

Mary welcomed the thought her chair, before rubbing her large belly with affection. "Yes, the Earl's child keeps me up at all hours of the night. I hope that the child will be born soon." Richard took the chair at the opposite side of the table as a maidservant poured them some ale.

"Do you pray for a boy?"

Mary sighed as she sipped on her ale. "I know the Earl wants an heir to his estate. I pray for a healthy child." She wanted a boy, what mother didn't, yet she could see a daughter with brown curly hair that Warwick sported. "Are you coming from court?"

"Yes." Richard took a drink of his ale, watching Mary's red hair shine in the flames of the fire. "Their Majesties send their blessings for a healthy child. The princess Elizabeth is growing under the Queen's care." Mary had never met the little princess, but knew she was beautiful. What daughter of Edward and Elizabeth couldn't be beautiful?

"A true York princess." Mary rubbed her belly more before dismissing her maidservant again.

The room was silent until Richard came to her side, clenching her hand. "I have missed your presence at court my lady."

Mary gazed into Richard's dark eyes before smiling, almost sad. "I have missed you, Your Grace." He kissed her hand. Mary felt the warmth of her love for Richard spread. "Our lord God works in the most mysterious ways." She loved Richard. How could she not? Yet, did her duty, married Warwick and would remain faithful to him. She doubted he remained faithful to her. She allowed his mistresses if he didn't humiliate her in public. "We must move past this regret before it consumes us both."

Richard withdrew his hand from hers, standing in front of the fire place. Mary wiped a single tear from her cheek before a sharp pain exploded from her belly. "Oh no…"

"Mary?" Richard grasp her arm as she clutched her stomach. "Is it time?" Mary doubled over against the table in pain. "Fetch the midwives!" He bellowed at a poor servant who scurried off at all haste. Mary clutched onto Richard's arm for support. This was it…her first child was about to be born into this world. All her fears became naught. Melusia and God would help her, Mary thought as the midwives helped her into her chamber.

...

Never had she experienced such pain. Mary screamed out as a wave of pain erupted through her body. "That's it, push!" Mary wanted to hit the next person who shouted at her. Her attendants scurried around her bed chamber as she squeezed on Isabel's hand. Her older stepdaughter surprised her by coming into the birthing chamber to help. She was glad for the support. Little Annie was far too young to witness this. "Breathe, it's here and its here." Mary bore down with all her might as her body gave way to a little miracle. "It's a boy my lady!"

Sweet relief flooded over her body as the midwife handed the Countess her child. A son! She had a little boy of her very own! Oh, sweet joy came over Mary as she gazed upon her son's face. Black hair sported atop of his head.

All her families planning, all the heartache of this war ridden country was gone at once. Here was her darling boy. Everything became about him. Her focus was on him. She succeeded in giving Warwick an heir. Now within her marriage, Mary had the power to forge her destiny.

...

Richard paced outside the chamber in the hallway, listening to Mary's scream for hours. It tore his heart apart. He could not ease her worries, but Mary wasn't his wife. She was Warwick's and he couldn't go into her chambers to help now. On his way out, Richard stopped his cousin Anne, telling her to give Mary his best wishes. He would write as soon as he got back to his estates.

He left with a heavy heart, knowing Mary wouldn't be his, yet he could feel her joy now. She had a child of her own and she was happy, that's all he ever wanted for her was to be happy.

...

Tears dripped down her face as she read Richard's letter of farewell. He wouldn't be seeing her again. It was time to put this behind them and move forward. Mary whipped her tears away as Lionel cried for her. She left the letter of the table to tend to her child. It was time to put this behind them, for better or for worse.

...

Almost two years had passed since the birth of her only child, Lionel. Mary wanted to honor her brother Lionel who she saw. He served as Bishop. The Earl pleased with her success but kept himself at court. Mary kept to the country life raising her son and caring for her two stepdaughters.

Little Annie and Isabel loved their little brother and doted on him with such affection. It warmed Mary's heart to see all three siblings getting along so well. "Where is the Countess?" Mary heard Warwick's loud voice echoing Warwick castle. Lionel started to cry in his mother's arms. "Mary!"

"Annie, take Lionel to the nursery, I will be there soon." Anne took Lionel to his nursery before Warwick could frighten their son even more. "My lord, I am here."

Warwick marched into his wife's bedchamber. She stood in front of her bed, waiting for him. It was bad luck marrying into the River's family, yet he found his wife pleasing. She was dutiful, obedient and delivered him a healthy son while his dead wife only bore two girls. "Where is our son?"

"In the nursery with Anne. I thought it would be better with him gone my lord." Mary gasped as the Earl grasped her arm, bringing her flush body into his hard one. "I have missed you Richard." It was true, she liked her husband well enough and missed their passionate moments. "Come to my bed darling and I will deliver you another child."

Warwick responded to his wife's passionate words. He threw her on the bed, pushed her skirts up around her waist and entered her.

He pleasured his wife until she screamed in passion. He climbed off, lying next to her boneless. "I will be gone for a few days." He said.

Mary opened her eyes before turning towards him, "But you only just returned."

He got up from the bed, straightening his clothing. "I have important issues to see to Mary, about the King's business. That sister of yours has messed something up again and the King has task me to fix it, I will be back as soon as I can." He pressed a kiss into her forehead before walking out of the room.

Mary watched as her husband left once again on the king's business. She held onto Lionel as he drifted into the distance. "My lady!" A messenger ran through the house as Mary turned away from the window. "An important message from the Queen." Mary took the letter, offering the messenger shelter for the night. Her sister's own handwriting stood out.

 _'Sister,_

 _News from Court. That devil who is your husband was been rumored to favor the Lancaster cause. He is dismissed from court due to Edward's displeasure of his services. You will find out the truth dear sister._

 _The Queen.'_

Mary gasped as she turned back to where Warwick vanished with his men-at-arms. Oh lord, God. What was her husband up too? She felt a foreboding deep within her soul. Something was about to happen, and Mary knew her husband was at the center of it.


	5. V: April 1469 – September 1469

**Author's Note:** I'll be honest, I have lost some inspiration with this story, yet one reviewer told me how she wanted this story updated. It got some creative juices flowing. So here is the 5th chapter. Please let me know what you think. It gives me inspiration to keep writing.

 **There is the timeline for this chapter.**

 **During April 1469** \- The rebellion was raised in the north of England. The rebels were defeated in April by John Neville, Earl of Northumberland, but further troops were raised, and the rebels openly denounced the government of Edward IV, demanding that he remove his wife's family, the Woodvilles, from positions of power.

Warwick now orchestrated a rebellion in Yorkshire while he was away, led by a "Robin of Redesdale". Part of Warwick's plan was winning over Edward's brother George, possibly with the prospect of installing him on the throne.

 **July 11, 1469** \- Isabel Neville married George Plantagenet, 1st Duke of Clarence, in Calais, France.

 **26 July 1469** \- After the Yorkist defeat at the Battle of Edgecote Moor on, Rivers and his second son John were taken prisoners at Chepstow.

 **12 August 1469** – Earl Rivers and his son John were beheaded.

 **September 1469** \- He was imprisoned in Warwick, and in August taken north to Middleham Castle. In the long run, yet, it proved impossible to rule without the king, and continuing disorder forced Warwick to release Edward.

* * *

 **IV: April 1469 – September 1469**

* * *

Mary did as her sister commanded. For two years, Mary watched her husband's movements and wrote to Edward and Elizabeth. For two years, she was spied on her husband, who gave her two stepchildren and a son she adored.

Mary kept her son and step-daughters in the countryside as much as possible the past two years. Only the occasional letter from her other family members kept her in touch with the outside world. Little Annie and Isabel yearned for the court and Mary understood. Before marrying Warwick, she yearned for the court life as well.

Now, it was all falling apart. Pure anger spread throughout her very soul. Not only was Warwick betraying her family and the King with this new rebellion, but now he was dragging Isabel into it. Isabel was going to marry Edward's brother George against the King's own command.

She sent a secret message to the King, warning him of a plot against him. Warwick must never know of her involvement. If he suspected, her life would be in danger. The thought of leaving her children alone in his hands, it filled her with dread.

Mary caressed her pregnant belly, determined to remain as calm as possible.

"Lady Mother," Isabel called to her. Mary turned her attention to her step-daughter. Isabel glowed, full of hope. How could Mary ruin the reality of her marriage? She would marry George on Warwick's promise to back him as the new King. How could Mary tell her of the rebellion that was taking place? "Do you think he will love me?"

Mary stood up from her chair next to the window and walked over to Isabel. Anne was straightening Isabel's dress. "Oh, course he will Isabel, how could he not?" Mary kissed Isabel's forehead.

"Isabel, tonight, be prepared." Mary whispered into her daughter's ear about what to expect tonight from George. He might be gentle, he might not. Mary already took processions. She slipped into the chamber already and put some flowers under the bed to help with Isabel's pain and give her some pleasure from George's carelessness.

The door to Mary's chamber opened, and Warwick walked in. Mary stepped in front of Isabel, holding her hand tight. "Let's get this done." Mary saw George in the hallway, watching her. She glared at him, wishing a thousand curses on what would happen. Mary grew to love Isabel and Anne. Now, she would watch her daughter be bonded into a loveless marriage. "Come girls."

"Mother." Isabel grabbed Mary's hand, tightly. "Please don't leave me."

Mary cupped Isabel's cheek. "Never."

The three females walked out of the chamber to the chapel. There she saw Duchess Cecily waiting with a huge smile. Her face fell as Mary strolled towards her. "I am surprised you are here. I would think you would be in bed."

In the recent months, Mary discovered she was with child. She had an awful morning sickness plagued her body. She was always in bed, ill from constantly throwing up. Although, today she gathered up the strength to be here for Isabel. "I am feeling much better today, Duchess Cecily. Nothing could keep me from my daughter's wedding." Mary motioned for Anne to join here, while Duchess Cecily moved away from the Rivers woman.

Mary could see the happiness in Isabel's eyes throughout the ceremony. She knew that after the consummation, Isabel would come running for her mother. Later that night, Mary held Lionel as he cried. He was uneasy in the company of his father and Mary knew that he would grow strong without his father's impulses. "Mary." Warwick strolled into the nursery. "Let the nursemaid tend to him and come to bed."

Mary hushed her baby boy as he let out another cry. "He cries when someone other than me or one of the girls holds him." Mary kissed his forehead as Lionel started to settle down. "I hope you don't regret what you have done to us all."

"I am bringing a King to England that will listen to others besides witches." Warwick watched as his wife set their son into his crib. "I thought that Isabel as a Duchess would please you."

Mary walked out of the nursery, leaving some instructions for the nursemaid. "Isabel will be bond to a marriage with George with little hope of any happiness. Also, I will be branded a traitor to my family because you are my husband. If you fall, then me and our children fall with you."

As she turned to her bedroom, Warwick grabbed her wrist, pushing her to a wall. "My dear wife," His tone was lined with a warning. "If I discover that you are sending messages to the King or that witch, I will beat you bloody before tossing you out for the wolves. A pity our son would grow up without a mother to guide him."

His threat filled her with absolute dread! He threatened Lionel! Her baby boy! A tear glistened in her eye. "Yes, my lord." He released his grip before walking back to his own chambers. She cradled her injured hand as she walked to her own bedchamber. There in the privacy of her suite, Mary felt a tear run down her face. Outside, her window began to glisten with rain drops.

A new resolve came from within her. She would play the quiet obedient wife. Mary would protect her children from Warwick's foolish pride. She would support his cause from within, while undermining him. He dares threaten her family?! She could see her parents, brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews all dead from Warwick's pride. Her own children? Lionel, Isabel, Anne and her unborn child. She would protect them all if she needed to.

* * *

That night as Mary slept, her chamber door opened a cracked, and soft padded feet crept to her bed. "Lady Mother…" Isabel shook her stepmother's shoulder. Mary opened her eyes, before throwing her arm around Isabel's shoulders. Isabel cried into her shoulders. Mary cried too. She despaired over this marriage and now Isabel suffered because of her father's pride. "It was awful. My wedding was not for me at all. It was father's way of rising against the King."

Mary shushed her daughter before Isabel settled to sleep. Yes, this marriage was an act against Elizabeth and Edward. Mary needed to do something. There, in her antechamber, Isabel slept on. Mary stood by the windows, whispering a tune. A haunting tune.

* * *

Across England, Elizabeth could hear a call from her own bedroom window. She slid out of bed and opened her own bedroom window. The rain began to come down, as the wind began to sing.

She listened and learned.

* * *

Mary crawled back into bed with Isabel. She closed her eyes, whispering a sweet melody in Isabel's ear. May she have a child to love when her husband could not. The next morning, Mary watched as George and Warwick left the castle for the battle. She didn't speak to her husband before he left, but he did look at her.

This man had been her companion for the last four years. In some sense, Mary held affection for him, but now, all of it was replaced with hatred and anger. She prayed to God that her family would be safe from his pride.

"Lady Mother," Isabel and Anne stood next to her, soft tears coming down their faces. "How can we survive?"

Mary cupped both of their cheeks. "Be not afraid my dears. I will protect you from all that would harm you." Both girls hug her, hoping and praying she was right. As the days went on, news of the battle reached Warwick castle. Edward was no longer King and prisoner at her husband's castle. Mary watched from behind a curtain as her husband tried to reason with Edward. She laughed, knowing it wouldn't work.

"Advise me, Warwick?! Not lock me up or take away my throne, but, no, you would "advise me"?!"

Warwick tried to reason but was cut off again, "Edward, the council feels-"

"No, it doesn't! The council feels nothing but what you tell it, and you will turn them against me!"

"Edward, all we ask is that you take back your old advisors and dismiss the Rivers family."

Edward snapped again, making Mary laugh. "Which you know I will never do! So, the game is that you make demands on me you know I cannot agree to and use that as your excuse to keep me here while George rules in my place! But, you rule through him."

"Edward! The loyalty that we had to-"

"No! I am "Your Grace" to you, cousin! The Lord's anointed king and ruler of this kingdom! And Your Grace needs to understand that this is a betrayal and that the Queen's family are loyal to me! Which is more than can be said for you and George. Now, where is the Queen because if you have harmed a single hair upon her head?"

"She would have likely sent the Devil down upon me! But she is barricaded in the Tower."

"Now that, dear cousin, is treason!"

Finally, Warwick had enough of Edward and walked out to the courtyard. Mary walked in with a few servants with some food for the King. "Your Grace." Edward looked up and saw his wife's sister, beautiful Mary serving him. "I am sorry this has happened to you."

"Your letters were most helpful." All her letters over the year about Warwick's movements did help, but this was unexpected. Edward took a sip of his ale but saw a faint bruise on her wrist. "Mary." His own hand caught her arm. "How did this happen?"

A single tear dripped down her face. "I tried to reason with him. To leave it be, but my husband didn't like it." She wiped her tear away.

"What else did he say?" Edward asked.

Mary glanced around, knowing the servants were gone. "He threatened to take my child away. I am sorry Your grace, but I had to agree."

Edward knew he had to tell her the truth of what happened at the battle. Mary deserved to know the truth. "Mary," Mary considered Edward's eyes and saw a sadness there.

"Your Grace?"

"After the battle, when I was captured…. your father and brother John." He paused, and Mary pressed him on. "They were executed by Warwick."

Mary's eyes widened as in disbelieve. "No, it can't be true!" She pounded on the King's chest. "Say it isn't true Edward! Say it's not true!" Edward caught her as Mary's legs gave out. Her dries of anguish and distress filled Warwick castle. "No! It's not true!" Edward wrapped his arms around Mary, as she wrapped her arms around him. Both lost their fathers in this war, so for a moment, they shared the same pain.

* * *

Isabel and Anne both were playing cards that evening, not wanting to leave Mary alone after what happened. Isabel glanced back in the direction of the Mary's bedchamber and then leaned forward, her voice a hush as she asked, "Do you think I should go in and see her?"

"No," Anne responded immediately. "Let her sleep."

A loud wail of mingled pain came from within and Isabel and Anne were on their feet in an instant. "What is it, Lady Mother?" Isabel and Anne saw their stepmother kneeling on the large, carved bed, crying out as she touched her bloodstained shift. "The baby!"

"Anne, run!" Isabel rushed to her step-mother's side as Anne sprang into action, running to get the physician.

"My baby!" Mary's anguish evident on her face. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Mary sobbed as she held onto her abdomen. "No please, no!"

The blood of her unborn child stained the mattress, escaping from her womb. Mary couldn't hear Isabel's cries or her maidservant's yells. All she could see was red. The blood of her father, brother and unborn child. It all flowed away, leaving her an empty and lifeless husk.

* * *

Warwick walked into his wife's chamber, he saw the once proud vibrant woman lying there, useless. "You lost my child."

Isabel and Anne carried the bloody mess away from her stepmother's eyes as Mary's snapped her eyes open. "You have no one to blame but yourself!" She screamed at him, jumping from her bed. "You murdered my father and brother in cold blood!" She went to attack him, but Isabel caught her stepmother's waist. "Now, you have killed my child! Murderer!" She shrieked.

Warwick shoved Isabel away, swung his hand back and struck his wife across the cheek. Both girls shrieked as they saw Mary fall to the floor. "You will calm yourself Madame, before I call for the physician to sedate you!"

Mary cupped her injured cheek, tears falling down her face. How she hated this devil who murdered her father, brother and now a sweet child! She listed her eyes and saw the hot poker in the fire. Something over took her, something hard and dangerous! "Murderer!" She stood up, running towards him with a hot poker from the fire. "Murderer!"

"Guards!" Warwick yelled, as two guards caught their mistress by her waist, holding her as she flung around trying to get to Warwick. The physician came running down the hall. "Sedate that mad woman!"

"Murderer!" Mary screamed at the top of her lungs. One of the guards knocked Mary on the head, causing her to become unconscious.

Warwick wimped himself off. "Take that mad woman to the convent nearby. Perhaps there she can regain her sanity."

"Father!" Isabel and Anne ran to their father after they heard him. "She didn't mean it. Lady Mother is upset about the miscarriage." Isabel grabbed his arm. "Please, let mother stay here under the physicians' care until she is well."

Warwick looked at his daughters and his mad wife. The girls did have a point. If this got out, he would be a laughing stock. "Very well. She will be locked in her chambers with the priest until Mary regains her sanity. I expect her to behave from now on."

Isabel and Anne could breathe easy as the guards too Mary back into her chambers to rest. Once Mary came to, all she did was weep. That night, as Mary lay alone, she knew that her bedroom door was locked up tight.

She wandered out of bed, removed the secret compartment in the wall and removed a small knife. "I curse you my husband, Richard, Earl of Warwick. I curse you George of Clearance. By the blood of my father, brother and unborn child, you will die." She pricked herself on my finger, flinging it into the fire. The embers cracked at the curse. The wind began to blow, and Mary heard the call of her ancestor answering the curse. She would see her loved ones avenged.

* * *

A couple of weeks past, and Warwick let Edward go after he couldn't command parliament. Warwick released Mary from her confinement. She threw herself into running the household and caring for her children. She slept in different chambers where her husband couldn't purse his rights. Isabel was with child and Mary could feel the bitterness form over losing her own child, but she couldn't. Mary loved Isabel and would let this young woman enjoy motherhood.

Eventually, Edward invited them all back to court. Mary watched as Edward embrace Warwick and his brother kindly. Mary stepped out of the carriage and Edward could see she was no longer with child. He kissed her hand and embraced her gently.

Mary let herself feel safe for once until her brother Anthony escorted her to Elizabeth's chambers. Anthony embraced his sister tightly before entering the Queen's chambers. Her ladies-in-waiting left the room at Mary's entrance.

Her mother and Elizabeth were waiting for her. "Sister." Mary curtsied to Elizabeth, before the Queen rushed to embrace her. Mary cried into her older sister's shoulder in despair. "He took them Lizzie. Father, John and my child." Elizabeth heard of Mary's miscarriage and wept at the news.

No one should feel the pain of losing a child. "He will pay for what he has done, Mary."

Jacquetta fell to her knees, embracing her daughter, tears coming to her own eyes. "I am sorry Mary." She whispered. "I didn't mean to leave you so alone. Never again love." Mary cried even harder. She tried to act so strong, but she was still a little girl who needed her mother's embrace.

Later that day, Mary sat in the royal gardens watching two swans dance around each other. She closed her eyes, enjoying the silence until, "Lady Mary…" That voice. Her Richard.

"Your Grace." Mary opened her eyes, watching as Richard sat next to her on the bench, taking her hands in his. Tears burst down her face, as Richard pulled her into his arms. For two years, the lovers were kept apart, but now in the time of greatest need, they drawn back together. "He took them Richard."

He wrapped his arms around her, as Mary wrapped her arms around him. "I know…" He let her cry there. He knew that they wouldn't be disturbed. He made sure of it with the guards. "I am sorry for your loss."

He cradled her head, and in her despair, he kissed her. Mary was shocked at first but returned it with equal fever. Duty be damned. She needed this moment, in his arms, forever.


	6. VI: 1470 - 1471

**Author's Note:** I loved the support that the last chapter got. It keeps me coming up with some good ideas while I try to map all this out. I also have an itch to keep writing this story. I am loving the inspiration.

Here's the timeline for this chapter.

 **1470**

A failed rebellion forced Warwick and Clarence to flee to France, where they agreed an allegiance with Margaret of Anjou.

The trio then launched their own invasion, with the support of the French. Warwick's brother, John Neville, changed his allegiance to the Lancastrian army, forcing King Edward IV to temporarily flee.

This created a window for Henry VI to reinstate the Lancastrian reign, and in October 1470 he took back the throne, albeit for a brief period. In December 1470 Prince Edward married Anne Neville, Warwick's daughter.

Only one battle was fought during this year, and that was in March at Losecote Field. This was yet another victory for the Yorkist army.

 **1471**

1471 was another decisive year for the Wars of the Roses.

In March King Edward IV landed in England with his invading army. A month later the battle of Barnet was fought, which saw another victory for the Yorkist army. Warwick was killed during this fight.

King Henry VI's short reign comes to an end as he is imprisoned in the Tower of London. King Edward then goes on to win a decisive battle at Tewkesbury which sees most of the male Lancastrian blood line eliminated.

A month later, King Henry VI's dead body is found at the Tower of London. It has never been proven, but many feel the King was murdered.

* * *

 **Chapter VI: 1470 - 1471**

* * *

The last few months at court were the happiest of Mary's life. She enjoyed her ever-growing family. Elizabeth gave birth to two more princesses, Cecily and Mary of York. The three little ones loved following her around. Lionel grew stronger each day, celebrating his fourth birthday accompanied by Princess Elizabeth. She saw the joy in his eyes when the eldest York princess was around.

Mary knew that soon Elizabeth would be arranging a marriage for little Elizabeth. Perhaps the princess would marry her Lionel. Mary was certain it could be a love match, only time would tell.

Although, Mary kept a close eye of Isabel and Anne. Even though her eldest stepdaughter was married and with child, Mary watched over her as best she could. Pretty soon, Anne would need a match. Warwick would no doubt try to wed her to Richard.

Richard would refuse, Mary knew that for certain. She knew because Mary was secretly having an affair with Richard for the last few months. After their stolen kiss in the gardens, Mary forsake her marriage vows for the comfort Richard offered.

Warwick never expected a thing, because he never demanded his conjugal rights. After she threatened to kill him, Warwick kept to his whores' arms, which Mary could care less about. He had Lionel as his heir, so why did he need another child from her?

He left her be and that suited Mary.

One late August morning, in a secret place, Mary and Richard were deep in a lover embrace. He pressed her into the stone wall, as Mary responded to his kiss feverishly. His hand started pulling at her shirts, when Mary gasped out, "Richard," His hand contacted her bare skin, causing her to moan, sending chills up her spine. "Richard, this is too dangerous."

Richard didn't seem to care, pressing his hand deeper into her flesh. "I don't give a damn." Richard let go of her mouth long enough to speak before kissing her again.

"Richard." Mary protested, "I have to go, before anyone comes looking for me." He regrettable withdrew from her. Mary fixed her hair, before kissing him one more time. He pushed her out of the room. Thankfully the hallway was empty, she needed to get away from his tempting hands. No doubt he would find her again.

Mary rushed to Elizabeth's chambers. The Queen might not need her services as a lady-in-waiting, but Elizabeth liked having Mary for company during the long days Edward was with his own brothers. "Your Majesty." Mary curtsied, out of breath.

Isabel and Anne greeted Mary as she was beckoned by her sister, the Queen. "You look out of breath." Elizabeth said with a smile on her face. The Queen suspected Mary was having an affair with a gentleman. Who could blame her, with her devil of a husband.

"I realized how late it was, no need to worry." Mary sat down as Elizabeth did, before both sisters began to play chess. Lionel played with the three princesses off in the corner. Elizabeth cared about her nephew Lionel, but Mary could see the sadness in her eyes, about not having a son yet.

"Have you discovered any new information about Warwick yet?" Elizabeth asked, as she shuffled some cards. Mary sighed, taking her cards as Elizabeth dealt them. She didn't know anything because both lived separate lives. Why did Elizabeth ask these things constantly?

"No. I have heard nothing." Elizabeth asked nothing else, as they played their game. In the end, Mary ended up winning a nice small fortune. The Queen wasn't happy but surprisingly kept her opinions to herself.

* * *

"I must leave." Mary said to Richard after they went off together to be alone. "My husband has ordered me to Isabel's side for the birth." They were walking side by side when Richard stopped. She could see the pain in his eyes. "I am sorry, but he will take Lionel from me if I don't comply."

Richard sighed. He cared for that little boy yet felt pained that he was the reason Mary had to leave. "I understand. You are a mother protecting your child." He kissed her gently, cupping her cheek.

Her tears fell down her face, cursing fate for separating them. If only she had said no to Warwick's proposal. perhaps she could have married Richard on her own… "My love for you is as constant as the sun. It will burn no matter where I am." Mary said to Richard, and he said. I love you to her softly.

* * *

Mary held onto Lionel as she walked through her home, greeting each passing servant. She went straight to the nursery, where Lionel would have a nap before joining her later. Once she reached Isabel's chambers, she realized how big she was. "You are defiantly having a baby." She kissed Isabel's cheek while caressing her stomach.

"Thank you," Isabel said while kissing her stepmother's cheek in return. "George has been most impatient for the birth. he wants a son the first time."

Mary laughed. Oh, course the fool wanted a son out of Isabel. If he had an heir, more men would follow him when Elizabeth only gave Edward daughters. "You will have a beautiful child Isabel. Come, eat with me and tell me everything."

The next few weeks, Mary could feel the energy around the castle. Warwick was planning something. One day, her worst fear had come true, Warwick had planned another rebellion and retreated. She wrote to Elizabeth and Edward in secret once she heard of Warwick's actions. She hoped they could stop him this time.

"We failed!" George yelled coming into her house, followed by her husband.

"We did not "fail", we retreated! Our error was to trust in Lancaster, the Beaufort boy betrayed us. The rightful king is George of York! And we shall see him anointed on the throne! God save King George! King George!" Now, we'll sail to Calais and raise an army. We are at war with so-called "King Edward"." Warwick proclaimed.

Mary walked up to him, "Isabel cannot sail. She is in her confinement."

"We need to go now!" Warwick said, ignoring his wife and his child who was also with child. Isabel had tears down her eyes as Mary took her hands, with tears in her own.

She took a breath and followed Warwick. "Is your pride so lost that you risk everything we have for another boy on the throne?" She said, shutting their chamber door.

"That boy is seduced by your witch of a sister. If we didn't have a son, you would have drowned in a ducking stool by now Madame." He hissed, changing out of his armor. "You will convince Isabel to come, and you will come as well. If I go anywhere, my heir goes with me."

Mary gasped, is she stayed, her son would be with him no matter what. How could she abandon her son like that? She wouldn't. "I will come with you, with no blessings of victory. I go against my family, and king, because of our child we share. That is all." She rushed out of the chamber, leaving her husband alone.

* * *

Mary could feel the magic in the air as she clung to Lionel. Isabel, heavy with child and Anne clinging to her sister, were all terrified. She clutched her sweet child, knowing this was Elizabeth's fault.

"We can't sail." Isabel said, "The weather is too bad."

Warwick came from the ship, "We have to sail now!" He tugged his reluctant wife on board with the three children. "Go in the cabin and stay there." He shut the door before Mary could speak.

Lionel stayed in her arms, crying. "Anne, take Lionel and put him somewhere up high." Her stepdaughter came to take her younger brother somewhere else in the cabin and Mary helped Isabel to the bed.

The wind moaned as the waves crashed against the ship. Mary watched out the window, closed her eyes, and began to hum. The magic of the storm settled, and Mary tried to keep the storm from intensifying. "We're going to die!" Isabel was screaming frantically. Mary shared her coat before coming to Isabel's side. "Mother! The baby's coming! We must return to port!"

"We will take shelter on the coast. Get linen for her! Quickly!" Mary screamed to Anne, who took off. Lionel was safety nestled inside of a bunk. Mary had given him something to make him fall into a deep sleep. He wouldn't wake for some time.

Sometime came by as Mary worked to get the baby out of Isabel. However, it was stuck, and Mary's hands were too big to turn it. The storm rocked the ship back and forth, causing big waves to come over the sides. Mary knew that this ship wouldn't sink today, but it still made her feel ill to be here.

"Lady Mother, what is happening? Why doesn't the baby come?" Anne asked.

"It's stuck inside her. She needs a midwife to turn it. Go ask your father how long before we reach Calais!" Mary yelled over the waves, causing Anne to run back to where her father was. Isabel groaned as she tried to get the baby to come out. Mary moved the hair from Isabel's face, as she heard an explosion.

It was a cannon. "Lady Mother, they are firing at us!" Anne said, as she returned to the room.

Mary turned from Isabel to Anne, taking a hold of her hands. "You will have to turn it. You have the smallest hands." Anne started to protest as Isabel cried out Anne's name. "You have to put them inside her and try and turn the baby."

"No, Mother, please! I cannot!"

The child is stuck. If you love your sister, you will do it!"

"Annie. Please, Lady Mother! I don't want to die! Annie!" Isabel cried as Anne lifted her skirt to try and turn the baby.

* * *

The child was born dead. The entire bed was covered with blood as Mary carried the little bundle away from Isabel. "It was a boy." Mary said, before setting the child down. "A baby boy." Mary whispered, before turning to her stepdaughter. "Rest child, we have a long road ahead."

Annie held onto Lionel, her own baby boy who didn't understand what was happening. He asked why Izzy was crying, but Annie hushed him before taking him into another room. Isabel sat up, looking at her stepmother. "Was it a witch's storm?" She asked quietly.

Mary looked up, not startled at all. She knew Isabel suspected her family of witchcraft, yet, she opened her heart to Mary. "No." Mary said, coming over to the bed. She soothed a hair strand from Isabel's face. "I would never allow that." She whispered. "This was a normal storm, which even I couldn't protect your from." Isabel nodded, before bursting into tears. Mary wrapped her arms around Isabel, hugging her child close.

Isabel and Mary recently both lost a child, and in that moment shared their grief together.

* * *

After the storm, Mary carried Lionel into their temporary apartments, followed by her stepdaughters. Isabel lifted her gowns from the trunk. "Ruined. Everything's ruined!" She tossed her gowns onto the floor.

"No, it looks worse than it is. We can manage until we return home." Little Annie said, putting the gowns over the side of the trunk.

Mary scuffed, and turned around, setting Lionel on the floor. "We will not be able to return home Anne." She shut the trunk lid. "Because of your father, we are all exiles now, like the old Lancaster Queen. We may never see England again."

"We are not like her. We are NOTHING like her." Annie replied to her mother, "Edward can just forgive them again, like last time."

"Edward could forgive them or could not. We may never know." Mary said, looking out the window She needed to find out a way of opening a wave of communication to Edward and Elizabeth. She would find a way home to England, for herself and the children. They would not suffer anymore because of Warwick's and George's selfish pride. "I promise you girls, that I will find us a way back to England."

Isabel and Anne listened to their stepmother. They both knew that Mary hated their father, but could they betray him for her? They weren't so sure anymore. Mary loved them, but the girls loved their father too. Could they betray him in the worst possible way?

The next day, Warwick called his wife and daughters into his study. Mary curtsied while George glared at her in disdain. "What's this about, Warwick? Where have you been?" He asked, turning his attention to her husband.

"Making arrangements." He said.

"What arrangements?" Mary asked.

" Are we going home, Father?"

"Yes. But not just yet. You are to be married first, Anne." Her husband said, and Mary went quiet. In her mind, she saw Anne in a chapel, next to the outcast prince, Edward of Lancaster! Mary's face went pale at the thought. Anne married to that monster?! He chose how his prisoners were to die at a young child's age. He was a monster!

"I was not consulted." Mary said. but Warwick silenced her. "There wasn't enough time." He said.

"To whom?" Anne asked.

"Prince Edward of Lancaster." He said, making his daughter gasp in fright. Mary took a hold of Anne's hand, and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Margaret of Anjou is our enemy. Our greatest enemy. She hates us." Anne mumbled.

"If this goes according to plan, she will be your mother-in-law.

"I don't understand what you're trying to do."

Mary watched George and her husband argue before George stormed out, rejected. Was it all worth it George? To lose your country and brother's love over a crown. Will it all be worth it in the end?

"Mother, you must speak to him! What does this mean, Mother? How could he do this? Edward of Lancaster is a monster! I will not marry him!" Anne was frantic, but Mary tried to keep her calm.

"Anne, do not worry. Whatever happens, I am here with you." Mary hugged her stepdaughter tight. "We will get home to England, with all those who love us, and we will be happy again. I promise."

Anne wanted to know the truth of her secrets. but there were whispers of her family accused of witchcraft. "Mother, do you have magic?" Mary went stiff. "I will never tell a soul, but tell me, will I be happy?"

Mary whipped Anne's eyes. "Yes, my dear. You will be happy. I will see it happen." Anne relaxed by her stepmother's assurance. If her stepmother knew the future, then perhaps she would be happy in the end.

Mary let go of her stepdaughter and reached out for her son. Her little boy. If they were going to war, where would he go that was safe? Mary's mind thought of Edward's sister, Margaret in Burgundy. Her cousins were also family. Would they care for her son after Warwick left for war? If it came down to it. Lionel would have to be sent away for his own good. She would not lose her own child to this war. She would not.

* * *

The next day, Anne wore a dark green gown. Mary made sure to make Anne seem less appealing, so the Prince didn't want to marry her. Mary stood in the center with Isabel and Anne beside her.

She could hear the Queen walking towards them, with Warwick on his knees. "I have always known I would see you on your knees again, Lord Warwick."

"Your Grace, ever since I was a boy, I have felt driven by a need to do what is right by England."

"Seizing my husband's throne. Capturing and imprisoning him, as though he were a criminal. Driving me and my son, the future King of England, into hiding? All these things you judged to be right for our country?"

Mary's body went cold, making Anne look at her, worried. She was looking off somewhere far away. Mary saw bloody dead bodies all around her, as a man kneeled in front of her. A rider came on horseback, swinging a sword. The soldier on the ground looked up, and the rider swung his sword, killing him instantly. The fallen soldier, Edward of Lancaster. "You also married a River's girl, didn't you Warwick." Mary came out of her vision as Anne stepped back. "Your Jacquetta's daughter, aren't you?" Queen Margaret asked, standing in front of Mary.

"I am." Mary said.

Margaret turned her head side to side. "You look like her." Mary stared at the old Queen with hatred in her eyes, making Margaret of Anjou smile. "Interesting." She walked away with her son following her, Mary stared back at her. Smile now Wolf Queen. Your son will be dead within the fortnight. "Can I offer you a word of advice? To fight an infestation, you must scorch the nest. When you reach England, deal with that impostor queen, Elizabeth. If she has a son, she will be more damaging to my cause than all of Edward's armies."

Mary watched her. Elizabeth wouldn't die, she would live while your son dies.

Within the next fortnight, Warwick was leaving for England. Mary watched as he put on his armor. "Are you going to give me your blessing?" He asked.

Mary stared up at him, "My blessing?"

"Yes, do you wish that our son had a father as he grows?" He asked.

Mary turned away from her husband. "I wish my son had a father who loved him more than war or Kings." She whipped a tear away.

"That's not the world we live in Mary." Richard said, making her turn around. "We did care for each other in the first years of our marriage. If I fail, pray for me and try to remember me fondly." He asked. "If I win, perhaps we can try to get back to those days. Will you promise me that?"

Mary didn't know if she could believe him. if he did lose, her family, her loved ones would be reunited in peace. Yet if he won, her family would still be safe under his protection, but her mother, brothers, sisters, nephews and nieces would be hunted down one by one. How could see promise that? Yet as he stared at her, she couldn't lie to him. "If you win husband, I will be here with our son. I will submit to my fate and strive to be a loving wife to you, as it was God's plan. if you lose, I'll pray for you, and remember you as fondly as I can."

He nodded, content. If their world was different, he could have loved her. Yet, here and now was where they were. if he won, they could be happy, but if he lost, she would be free, and he would be dead.

He bowed her to and left. But before he walked out the door, he stared down at his son. True, he never spent time with the boy but here and now, he regretted it. He bent down and kissed his son on the head before leaving.

That night, after Warwick left, Mary put her plan into action. She would send her son away as she left for England.

"Mama, I don't want to go." Lionel begged as she held onto him tight. Anne stood beside her, sad to see her little brother go, but Mary was right. If Lionel passed away in this war, Anne would never forgive herself.

"You must my son. To keep you safe, your cousin Margaret is going to take care of you." She was sending off to Burgundy to be with Edward's sister. Both woman had been writing secretly for weeks, and she agreed to care for Lionel. "I promise, I'll try to get you home as quick as I can."

She kissed him before giving him to the solider, who put him inside the carriage with his nanny. These men were loyal to Edward and Margaret and would keep her son safe. God forgive her, it was like separating her heart from her chest, but she needed to do this. For his future.

* * *

A few days later, Mary helped Isabel pack her things. She had been sent for by her father and husband. As Mary packed a gown into the trunk, Anne walked in. "What are you doing?" Anne asked.

"She has been sent for."

"You are leaving for England?"

"Tonight."

"But my wedding. I need Issy with me."

Mary walked to her youngest step-daughter. "I understand. It will be hard to accept it, but your father wants Isabel close to George. He doesn't trust him.'

"no-"Anne began to protest, but she was caught off. "Anne, I am sorry, but your father will not listen to me anymore. We need to have a plan and that's getting home to England. Everything will be alright. Now come, we must get her ready."

Word reached fast upon the household and Warwick had landed in England and Edward fled. Mary feared for the loss of her sister and family, but news reached to her that the royal family was in sanctuary and Warwick had arrest her mother on witchcraft.

Mary couldn't believe it, yet she remained calm. The song in the river was soft and soothing, which meant everything would be alright in the end.

The army set sail for England after the marriage of Anne and the Prince took place. She tried to prepare Anne was the worst, yet with the tears on her step-daughters face the next day, Mary feared the worst.

She was to remain in the back of the fleet while Anne was with Margaret of Anjou. Mary felt more alone than ever, as they landed on English soil. Was Richard thinking about her at all? She thought of him almost every single second of the day.

The tide rolled in as Mary was carried to the shore on a boat. Just as she stood up, the world began to get hazy around her. _Her husband was dead._

Mary took a deep breath, Warwick was gone. Her children were fatherless, but she would still hear his plea. _If I fail, pray for me and remember me fondly._

 _I will try Richard, the Kingmaker. I will pray for you._

She followed Anne and the Queen into a chapel that were filled with Lancastrian men. They eyed her, as Anne came to her side.

"Your Graces, I come direct directly from London."

"Your husband the King."

"Imprisoned, imprisoned in the Tower, I know and how heavy were our losses at Barnet?"

Mary poured herself a drink, tuning in and out of the conversation until she heard the messenger's words. "He killed his own horse to prove that he would not ride-off, leave his men to die."

"What?" Mary asked.

"He fought and fell beside them." He showed honor at the very end of his life. Perhaps he could be redeemed after all. Mary thought to herself. "I am very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Mary said, turning away from the wolf Queen and the pup. Anne came over to her step-mother and Mary stocked her hair. "We need to keep our heads in the coming days. War is here, and we don't know what will happen next.

* * *

The days after were hell on earth as they traveled with the army. Mary kept to herself as much as she could until one day, the Queen sought her out. "Don't you miss your husband?" Margaret of Anjou asked.

"Oh course, I may not have loved him, but I pray for his soul." She said.

Margaret of Anjou laughed. "Oh course. But you are unmarried woman now, perhaps when this is all over, we can find you a worthy husband."

Mary laughed, "Perhaps." The caravan stopped as the ladies took refuge in the abbey. The nuns were hospitable, but Mary could sense the fear in their eyes. Anne couldn't look at her, she knew that things were bad in the end and her father's wife didn't miss him at all.

Mary did in her own way but was free of all the pain he caused. He couldn't bring harm to her family any longer. Mary went to the chapel and lit a candle for her husband's soul. Yet, she heard the screams of the battle ahead she ran back to the main gateway.

"Get a cape, a blanket and bread. I'll meet you by the stables." The Queen said to both as the battle cries came closer. "Come Anne." Mary said, "We need to get somewhere safe before the army gets here."

"I'm tired Mary, I'm so tired."

Margaret of Anjou stomped up to her daughter and shook her shoulders. "Look at me. Look at me, Anne! They will be here any moment and men with blood on their hands are no respecters of title or age. We must go. And we must go now."

Mary knew they needed to flee, because if they were killed now, all would be lost. She grabbed Anne's hand as they saddled up the horses. Mary got onto hers as the boy who held onto Anne's reign was killed with an arrow.

She screamed as soldiers gathered all around her, pulling her off. "Get off me!" She struggled to her feet. "I am Mary Woodville, Queen Elizabeth's sister." They ignored her, pushing her down to the ground, pulling at her dress until another solider pulled a man off her.

"Mary." Mary looked up at her savior. It was Richard!

"Richard…" She said, before she started to sway.

"Mary…Mary!" She heard voices calling her name, but she passed out into sweet oblivion.


End file.
